The Power of the Past
by Diana Fed
Summary: It is Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts. He is busy with classes, his Quidditch team, and studying for his N.E.W.T's when he meets Oleander, Draco's fiance. As as unexpected romance blooms, Harry finds himself in a world full of chaos, and the task of


It was a cool summer evening and the sun was just about to set. Fireflies buzzed around outside, and the smell of clover filled the air, but Harry was in no mood to enjoy the sight. He was too busy fumbling with the clasp of his cloak, he had only one shoe on, and the other was left forgotten on the other side of the room.  
"My gosh, Harry, stop fumbling with that! Come here already!" snapped an exasperated Hermione. She pulled him toward her, and then proceeded to help him with his cloak. Her fingers twirled expertly around the emerald clasp, and she was done. She stood back and examined her work.  
Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you..."  
Hermione nodded and then turned to the bathroom door. "RON! Get out of there! Honestly, the way you act sometimes... Hours getting ready. I'm surprised to find that people don't call you... Rachel, or-"  
Ron flung the door open. "Or ravishing?" He laughed. Hermione was taken aback. Ron really did look good. His parents bought him new dress robes of a dark cinnamon brown, which matched his hair nicely. It had gotten longer over the summer, the front almost touching his ears, the back of his red hair curling at the nape of his neck. He smelled good too...  
Hermione smirked, "Ron... Have you been using my scent charms?"  
Ron blushed, "I've been doing no such thing... I-"  
Harry pushed through them both, "I think I'm going to be sick..."  
Hermione frowned in concern. "Oh dear... All this excitement. Haven't you ever been to a party outside Hogwarts?"  
Harry stared at her from above the sink. "Well, I'm going with Cho..."  
Hermione smiled encouragingly at him. "Harry, I'm sure she'll have a great time with you." Her voice was soothing, and Harry smiled back, then she kicked him out of the bathroom. She locked the door and turned to the mirror, and took out her wand.  
"Transformo synthesis!" Her plain summer clothes turned into a beautiful gown. It was royal blue, and trailed past the ground after her. She noticed that it showed more of her shoulders that she would like, and nervously picked at the top. After a few more spells, her hair was pinned in a neat updo with little flowers, and her lips were stained red. She quickly dabbed some perfume on her neck and turned her heels towards the door and stepped out.  
  
The three best friends all looked really well put together, Harry had even managed to control his hair. Hermione beamed at her friends. "I can't believe Dumbledore is having this big of a birthday party. He's never had a celebration like this before, I wonder why..." Hermione mumbled.  
Ron beckoned his friends to follow him into the hallway and out of his room, "I think it's weird, too, but if we don't hurry up, my mom's going to flip!"  
They hurried down the stairs to the living room, where the rest of the Weasleys waited. All of Ron's older brothers were there, including Bill and Charlie. The room was full of excited chatter, and Fred and George were driving Percy crazy with inappropriate questions.  
"C'mon Percy. Seriously, this is a big party. Usually after one, men bring their girlfriends to a hotel room, and..."  
"- We have forgotten to buy protection, and we were hoping that-"  
"You might have some left from that time Penelope slept ove-"  
Hermione stifled back a giggle as she saw Percy attack his two younger brothers. Meanwhile, Bill and his father were engaged in a thoughtful discussion, their voices lowered, and Charlie was busy lecturing Ginny on her choice of a gown.  
"Ginny, look at me while I'm talking to you! You're whole back is showing! I know what those teenage boys will be thinking, they're no good, those-"  
"Shut up Charlie! I think I look nice, and.. And I know you happen to like this type of gown, you said you'd like your date to wear something like it!" stormed Ginny, her hands placed at her hips.  
Harry gaped at Ginny. She looked beautiful... Her hair was the color of a sunset. It cascaded down her back in gold and ruby ringlets. Her dress black velvet, and it looked rather tight. She was no longer the little girl he knew. When had she... Matured? Harry stared, her dress left little to the imagination...  
Hermione saw him stare and elbowed his side. He noticed that he was staring at Ginny and quickly regained his common sense...It was Ron's little sister! Harry felt himself blush furiously and drooped his head, staring at his feet. Hermione rolled her eyes light heartedly, she was used to this, being best friends with two hormonal boys.  
Mrs. Weasely hurried everyone into the fireplace, they had to travel by the floo network to Diagon Alley, pick up a birthday gift for Dumbledore, and then travel to Hogwarts.  
"Everyone ready? Ok, dears, keep your socks on!"  
  
***  
  
Draco looked himself over in the mirror for the hundredth time. He was wearing all black- a ruffled shirt, tight velvet pants, and long dragon- hide boots, with buckles of gleaming silver scales. His hair was slicked back, but the ends were rebelliously curling in angelic ringlets. He carefully pulled a heavy velvet cloak around his shoulders, expertly fastening the two silver snakes at his neck.  
He thought he looked very good... Very good indeed. He was a little upset about the way his hair was behaving these days, and he thought he needed a trim. However, his mother had told him she liked his hair and forbade him to cut it before his relatives came to visit. He pouted absent mindedly as he stroked his silvery hair.  
He heard a house elf knock at his door and he pivoted in his boots, swiftly walking down the halls of the Malfoy Manor toward his father in the library. His father was also dressed in black, accompanied by Draco's mother, Narcissa at his side. She was wore an elegant silver gown and she was busy sliding diamond rings on her fingers.  
Draco followed his father toward the burning fireplace. He was suddenly nervous as he looked at his father. Lucius was awfully quite that evening, and the corners of his lips were twitching. Draco narrowed his eyes and wondered what his father knew that he didn't. He shrugged off the feeling as he stepped into the fire, feeling the cool flame tickle his cheeks.  
"Knockturnal Alley," barked Lucius.  
  
***  
  
Ginny stepped out from the boat that took her across the lake on Hogwarts grounds. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders in a nervous gesture, watching the stars twinkle above. She heard the familiar sound of Hagrid's rough voice and turned to his direction.  
"All right, C'mon, th' party's in 'ere... Watch your step... Ahh Ginny! Lookin' nice, my, have you grown!"  
Ginny took the large outstretched hand and stepped out of the boat, smiling graciously at Hagrid. She sighed and walked towards Hogwarts. When she entered the Great Hall, she was amazed. The room was obviously enchanted to be as large as possible, and already there were hundreds of wizard families strolling around the room, couples were laughing, children were playing, and old Hogwarts students talked to their old professors. There were several tables in the corners of the room that were filled with snacks. Wine, pumpkin juice, Butterbeer, pixie lemonade, and a steamy green elven drink were only a few of the many drinks available. The rest of the tables were pilled with beautiful silver trays, filled with hot pastries and pies.  
There was a grand staircase leading upstairs, it was cool white marble, and the candles that hung in the air gave it a warm golden glow. Tiny fairies flew around the ceiling, which featured a dark purple sky, brightly lit stars scattered densely on it. There were fountains of warm blue fire, and tamed small dragons that children ran after. There was a group of musicians in the center of the room, playing a quite melody for everyone to enjoy.  
Ginny breathed in the beauty slowly, her eyes widening at every little thing. She turned to Hermione and they began talking about the guests in excited whispers. Over the summer, Hermione and Ginny became close friends, since Hermione stayed at the Weasley home for a while after Hermione's parents decided to take a romantic vacation to Hawaii.  
Hermione glanced nervously around the room. "I can't find my date," she whined.  
"Whom are you going with again?"  
Hermione shrugged shyly, "Well, he goes to a school in Moscow, he's three years older than me. His name is Lucas Krew."  
Ginny raised her eyebrows and grinned wickedly... "Impressive..."  
Hermione folded her arms, "It's not like that, Ginny. We used to be childhood friends, and we write to each other sometimes. He was invited to this event, and he wrote to me about seeing me here, but I haven't seen him in nearly eight years," she explained, irritated.  
Ginny nodded, but still gave her a look. "Well, don't feel so bad, I haven't see Seamus since last year."  
Hermione smiled weakly at her friend's attempt to relate. She remembered when Ginny had told them about Seamus asking her out. Ron was furious; he had become especially overprotective of Ginny. Hermione replayed the scene in her head...  
  
"Ginny! You? You have a boyfriend? That awful git, Finnigan, he is... Ginny! Listen to me while I talk to you! Seamus- He... He's so much older than you, for Merlin's sake!"  
"It's only one year, Ron," snapped an annoyed Ginny.  
"One year? One year? Do you even know what boys think about at his age?"  
"Bloody hell, Ron! You are his age!"  
"Bloody hell? Where did you pick up that language? From that no good Finnigan, I bet..."  
  
Hermione looked Ginny over, she had grown. Then again, so had everybody. It was soon to be Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, and everyone had bloomed. The boys were turning into full-grown men; they were all gigantic, with broad shoulders and captivating smiles. Hermione had no interest in them, however, she still saw most of her friends as the immature first years she had grown to know and love. The girls had also gotten taller, and they took on more womanly figures. They all wore makeup now, and did their hair. Hermione shrugged inwardly, she still didn't see why they had to wear makeup and flirt with everyone they saw, it was like their hormones were hanging off their ears.  
Seamus walked over, he had dark blue robes on, his sandy blonde hair flopping lightly around his head as he turned to hug Ginny. This embrace was longer than expected... He picked Ginny up without any effort, and twirled her around in his arms. Ginny laughed heartily, and begged to be put down. He nodded and put her down, laughing with her. He greeted Hermione as well, and she smiled politely.  
Hermione watched as the couple walked toward Ginny's family and as Ginny enthusiastically introduced Seamus to her parents while Ron fumed. Hermione walked over to a dimly lit corner of the room, bored, and watched the party unfold from the shadows. There were Gryffindors flocked together, with some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws by their sides, but the Slytherins were on the other side of the room, a showcase of dark colors and gleaming jewels. She saw Percy and his wife, Penelope, bickering about something, Charlie playing with the dragons... She saw Ron laughing with some of Bill's friends, a cup of pumpkin juice in hand. Harry was there too, nervously smiling at his date, Cho Chang, who was talking with Fred's date, Anna Moroz. She rolled her eyes as she saw Fred and George discreetly refill their goblets with Ogden's Old Firewhisky, knowing that at least one of them was bound to end up singing Christmas carols in the nude.  
Hermione watched all this, and suddenly wanted to go join her friends, but she wanted to see if she could spot Lucas before he could spot her. She was excited, she loved challenging herself. She observed everyone carefully, murmuring under her breath, "No...That's not him." She sighed, frustrated, and played with a loose curl of her hair.  
"Would you care to dance?"  
Hermione shook her head at a tall figure looming over her, "No, thanks."  
He smiled thinly. "No? Hermione, where are your manners? I haven't seen you in years and years and you won't even grace me with your presence for a few minutes?"  
Hermione widened her eyes, and grabbed the figure, pulling him into the light. She squinted her eyes and looked him over. No, it couldn't be... "Lucas?"  
"You do remember! Hermione, don't play coy with me," he teased.  
She stared. It couldn't be the small twelve year old she last remembered seeing, the one she remembered was plump and short, with greasy black hair and small black eyes. He would follow her around everywhere, telling her that he would marry her one day. She would make him carry her library books and test her on what she had read. She shook her head. The person who stood before her looked nothing like her memory of Lucas. True, it was eight years later, and Hermione herself had grown different from nine years old, but... This person was beautiful. He wasn't handsome, he was simply beautiful. He was tall and thin, with a long neck and a clean- cut face. His eyes were like big black tunnels, and his black hair lay like a silky halo on his head. He was very pale, almost white, and the only color in his face was his red lips. He was dressed in all black, his black shirt with a long ruffled collar. His pants were swallowed in thin, tall boots with ruby buckles.  
"Hermione you're staring..."  
"I don't believe you."  
He smiled quickly, a wonderful glimpse of white teeth framed by blood red lips. His eyes danced. "Alright... True, I look different, but Hermione... I'm still the little boy who carried your books, who was your first husband. Don't look at me like that, I remember our child... An egg named Martha. Um... You always wanted a dog, but your mother's allergic, I remember you wouldn't eat celery without peanut butte-"  
Hermione flung her arms around him. "Oh Lucas! Great wizards, it's you! It's really, really you!" He brought his arms around her, lifting her up so her satin shoes floated a few inches off the ground. His face was buried into her hair, and the reunited friends remained in this embrace for several minutes.  
Hermione stepped back and stared at Lucas. "Golly, I can't believe how much you've... Changed." She shook her head in disbelief and reached to tuck a loose curl behind her ear, but he beat her to it. His hands were ice cold, and Hermione hastily moved away from his touch. He smiled sadly, explaining that he had just apparated from his ice-cold apartment in Moscow. Hermione nodded, understanding. "So... Wow, Moscow? How is it there? Can you speak Russian well?"  
Lucas didn't seem too interested in the subject, but explained that he knew Russian well, and that his block was pleasant and smelled of fresh baked bread all the time. His eyes darted around the room, commenting on the decor. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the center of the room toward her friends, she had noticed that she had to introduce him to everyone. He let himself be pulled freely, nearly floating after her.  
Lucas was polite to everyone, and was having an amusing discussion with Harry and Ron about Hermione in her days before Hogwarts. Hermione smiled from behind her cup of warm tea while Ginny repeatedly teased Hermione about her good-looking friend. Hermione grinned sheepishly when Lucas asked her to dance, and followed him to the middle of the room. He held her back gently, and they drifted around the room to the slow violin music that was playing. He was a good dancer, and Hermione threw back her head and laughed at herself when she stepped on his feet.  
  
***  
  
Draco arrived at Hogwarts, and followed his father to greet his family's friends. After withstanding polite conversation and remarks about how much he had grown, he retreated to his Slytherin companions. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with numerous cakes and muffins when Draco walked up to join them.  
"I can't believe that father took me to this gathering. So many Gryffindors are here, just look at that mudblood Granger and her friends. Potter... In the same emerald robes as usual," Draco sneered. He rolled his eyes as he heard a grunt of response from Goyle. He sighed inwardly, and asked himself why he was friends with the two gits, anyway.  
Pansy Parkinson trotted over to Draco and kissed him on both cheeks. "Draco, dear! I was waiting until you arrived, and then I saw Narcissa talking with my mother, so I knew you must be here, so then..."  
Draco nodded gravely, tuning her out. He couldn't stand her nasal voice, his lip curled in disgust as she continued. She had grown into a decent looking girl, but she was far too thick for Draco. He had dated her in the beginning of his sixth year, but he quickly ended their relationship of two weeks. Ever since then, she had been following him around, filled with the hope that he secretly loved her. He sighed inwardly as he saw her bob her head up and down enthusiastically and as her short blonde curls tangled with the large pink barrettes she wore. Her dress was hideously pink, with tacky pink fur around the edges.  
"Draco?" She was obviously waiting for a response.  
"Um... Hey, there's Blaise."  
Blaise Zabini strolled towards them, her arm looped around Hyde Fawn, a wealthy Death Eater friend of Draco's father. Draco smirked, Hyde was twenty-seven, ten years older than Blaise... It was just like her to go after older men for their money. He greeted Blaise with kiss, she was a dear friend of his, and she was just as cold-hearted as he was.  
"Draco, darling! Guess what my Hyde here just gave me?" Draco smiled knowingly as she flaunted a brilliant necklace around her neck. It was a golden choker, encrusted with diamonds and black pearls. It gleamed beautifully as she lifted her rich brown hair from her neck.  
Draco asked Blaise to dance, and she accepted. They floated gracefully toward the end of the room while Blaise told him of her new boyfriend.  
"... So, Hyde just couldn't resist me after that. He's so weird, though... Goodness, I have to put up with his damned role-playing games. In bed he wants me to be a schoolgirl, a nurse, he even wanted me to pretend to be a muggle! I play along, of course, because he is rich, and I just need a couple more of these gifts to buy that mansion I wanted... Sick mind, he has... Sick mind..." Blaise babbled right along about her plans, to which Draco smiled encouragingly.  
"Blaise, dearest... I would marry you myself, if I didn't know that you would strip me of my riches and leave me with nothing once the ordeal was over," he laughed.  
"Oh, Draco... I wouldn't leave you with nothing, I might leave you with a candle with which to warm yourself by in the winter, " she teased.  
They laughed together until Draco's father walked over to them. He had a small smile on his face, "Ah, Blaise! Good to see you, dear. How are your parents? Yes, yes, that's very nice indeed. Can I have Draco for a moment? Thank you... And Hyde has been looking for you, that's a good girl..."  
Draco raised an inquiring eyebrow as he followed his father to the beginning of the marble stairs. There stood Narcissa, beaming at her son. Draco felt very nervous... What were they planning?  
"Draco, you are seventeen years of age, correct?" Draco nodded slowly, wondering what this was leading to. "When I was seventeen, I was already engaged to your dear mother. And our engagement was beautiful... When we had you, I knew that you would grow up to make me proud..." Draco frowned, what the hell was he babbling about? "You have grown up into a wonderful young man. You are strong and top of you classes. You have riches, and you will inherit so much more once you turn eighteen. You want power... And you are almost there." Lucius went on without skipping a beat, "Your mother and I have had everything arranged a while ago. Draco, you are to be married."  
Draco choked. He reached for the railing to hold himself up. "Wh- What?"  
"You heard me, son. I have arranged for you to marry."  
Draco nearly blacked out. He was seventeen, and he was doomed to spend his whole life with one girl. He didn't even know the girl! Or, at least, he hoped he didn't... "Who is she?"  
Lucius smiled, "Ah, yes, well you don't know her, Draco. Her name is Oleander Wyverley."  
"So why have I not met her yet?"  
"... Her mother is your mother's dear friend, and Oleander had lived in America. She is a fine witch, I had heard."  
Draco felt a lump begin to form in his throat. He didn't want to get married to someone he had never met before, but he knew there was no chance of changing his father's mind. "Have you met her?"  
"No, but Narcissa says she will be a good wife. She is a pureblood, and she is supposed to be very advanced in Dark magic, she is also very obedient. When she found out the news, she didn't even think of disobeying her mother, " Lucius replied, eyeing his son. Lucius' eyes nearly burned a hole through Draco. Draco knew that he must be obedient, and shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
"And when shall I meet her?" Draco asked, regaining his cool.  
"In a few moments..."  
"She's here? I should've been informed, I should have had time to prepare. And father, what if she is some old hag, like Pansy? I refuse to marry her if she has a wart on her face, or -"  
Draco suddenly stopped speaking. His eyes were fixed on the top of the staircase, there stood a girl. Draco's mouth dropped open, this girl was so beautiful, it seemed unreal.  
  
***  
  
Harry walked over to the table of refreshments. He grabbed a small goblet from the table and poured some pumpkin juice in it. The drink was for Cho, and had half the mind to spit in it. He had liked Cho since his fourth year at Hogwarts, but she hadn't given him the time of day. Finally he had the courage to ask her to be his date for this party, and she had accepted. He was so happy that she had come with him, but his happiness was soon ceased. Throughout the whole night, Cho had been nearly inseparable with George Weasley.  
Harry sighed inwardly. He had his doubts about her affection for him, but he tried not to be discouraged. He guessed that she was too nice to decline to his offer, and since she and George had recently broken up, she was probably trying to get him jealous. Obviously, Cho and George still harbored feelings for each other, and Harry didn't know why they ended their relationship in the first place.  
Harry was still deep in thought when he glanced at the large staircase. His thoughts were put to an abrupt halt. On the top of the grand staircase stood a small figure. It was a girl, the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen. She looked like a princess, but Harry knew that he never imagined any princess he had ever heard of to look like that. The girl floated gracefully down the steps, her rich white gown following her movements. She was very pale and fair, and held herself high. She had long black hair. It was so black that it looked unreal, as if each strand had been individually dipped into ink. She had hair that made you think that if you touched it, the color might come off on your fingers. It was rather straight, but the ends curled into loose ringlets. Even though Harry was standing rather a distance from her, he could still make out the color of her eyes- Blue. Her big blue eyes were framed by long black lashes, which she cast down quickly to watch her step. She was wearing white gloves to match her dress, with which she took a hold of the railing.  
She looked so out of place with everyone else. She was the only girl wearing such a white gown, first of all, but there was something else about her. The way she held herself, it was much different than anybody else. Harry felt that she looked a little bit familiar, but he brushed that feeling off. Surely he would remember if he had seen her before. He wondered who she was, and what school she attended. He followed her until she got to the bottom of the stairs, where she took the arm of... Draco Malfoy?  
  
***  
  
"Sonorus," Dumbledore cast a simple spell to make his voice loud. He stood on top of the grand staircase, and watched his guests. There were hundreds of wizarding families- most of them were the families of students that attended Hogwarts, but many of them were personal friends of Dumbledore, as well. He cleared his voice, "Hello! I'm so glad that all of you have accepted my invitation." The chattering stopped. "I have gathered all of you here for a few reasons, the first is that it is my birthday. Secondly, I have decided to do something of great importance... I am adopting a child." The room was filled with shocked whispers. "Indeed, I have decided to have an ordinary life, or as ordinary as it can be. I am getting quite old, as I'm sure you have noticed, and it will soon be time for a new headmaster. After it is time that I retire from this job, I would like to continue to be with children. Therefore, I have become legal guardian to a little girl I was fortunate enough to meet in my trip to Romania." The room was filled with smiles, the guests were all very happy for Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore brought forth a small girl, she looked like she had just turned two years old. She had dark curly hair and dark eyes, she looked precious. Dumbledore introduced her as Talhia, and the room filled with more "aww's". He went on, and finally finished his speech, "Finally, the last reason I gathered you here today was in hope that someone might have brought me woolen socks as a gift. Woolen socks- You can never have enough of them..."  
The room erupted with laughter, and a large cake was conjured. The room started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Albus..." The room was busy singing and with toasts, while Sirius Black pranced around the crowd with a long breadstick in hand. He had obviously had too much firewhisky, and he was convinced that he was Glenda the Good Witch, tapping his breadstick (wand) at people. The evening was very merry, indeed. 


End file.
